A general object of metrology is to monitor one or more selected physical phenomena to permit creation of a record of monitored events. Such basic purpose of metrology can be applied to a variety of metering devices used in a number of contexts. One broad area of measurement relates, for example, to utility meters. Such role may also specifically include, in such context, the monitoring of the consumption or production of a variety of forms of energy or other commodities, for example, including but not limited to, electricity, water, gas, or oil.
More particularly concerning electricity meters, mechanical forms of registers have been historically used for outputting accumulated electricity consumption data. Such an approach provided a relatively dependable field device, especially for the basic or relatively lower level task of simply monitoring accumulated kilowatt-hour consumption.
The foregoing basic mechanical form of register was typically limited in its mode of output, so that only a very basic or lower level metrology function was achieved. Subsequently, electronic forms of metrology devices began to be introduced, to permit relatively higher levels of monitoring, involving different forms and modes of data.
In the context of electricity meters specifically, for a variety of management and billing purposes, it became desirable to obtain usage data beyond the basic kilowatt-hour consumption readings available with many electricity meters. For example, additional desired data included rate of electricity consumption, or date and time of consumption (so-called “time of use” data). Solid state devices provided on printed circuit boards, for example, utilizing programmable integrated circuit components, have provided effective tools for implementing many of such higher level monitoring functions desired in the electricity meter context.
In addition to the beneficial introduction of electronic forms of metrology, a variety of electronic registers have been introduced with certain advantages. Still further, other forms of data output have been introduced and are beneficial for certain applications, including wired transmissions, data output via radio frequency transmission, pulse output of data, and telephone line connection via such as modems or cellular linkups.
The advent of such variety and alternatives has often required utility companies to make choices about which technologies to utilize. Such choices have from time to time been made based on both philosophical points or preferences and/or based on practical points such as, training and familiarity of field personnel with specific designs.
Another aspect of the progression of technology in such area of metrology is that various retrofit arrangements have been instituted. For example, some attempts have been made to provide basic metering devices with selected more advanced features without having to completely change or replace the basic meter in the field. For example, attempts have been made to outfit a basically mechanical metering device with electronic output of data, such as for facilitating radio telemetry linkages.
Another aspect of the electricity meter industry is that utility companies have large-scale requirements, sometimes involving literally hundreds of thousands of individual meter installations, or data points. Implementing incremental changes in technology, such as retrofitting new features into existing equipment, or attempting to implement changes to basic components which make various components not interchangeable with other configurations already in the field, can generate considerable industry problems.
Electricity meters typically include input circuitry for receiving voltage and current signals at the electrical service. Input circuitry of whatever type or specific design for receiving the electrical service current signals is referred to herein generally as current acquisition circuitry, while input circuitry of whatever type or design for receiving the electrical service voltage signals is referred to herein generally as voltage acquisition circuitry.
Electricity meter input circuitry may be provided with capabilities of monitoring one or more phases, depending on whether monitoring is to be provided in a single or multiphase environment. Such variations in desired monitoring environments, however, lead to the requirement that a number of different metrology configurations be devised to accommodate the number of phases required or desired to be monitored.
As such, it is desired to provide a universal metrology block technology and associated data transmission methodology that permits the use of a single type of metrology block in several different monitoring environments, including either of single or multiphase systems.
Various disclosures concern designs relating to metrology and/or monitoring arrangements, including the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,636 B2 to Dawson, entitled “Apparatus, Method and Article of Manufacture for Utility Monitoring,” discloses a utility monitoring arrangement wherein individual utility monitors can add its local utility data with the data of preceding utility monitors and transmit the combined data set to the next utility monitor in a serial sequence. The individual monitoring devices need not all be dedicated to monitoring the same type of utility but rather may collect data from various locations representing various consumables such as, but not limited to, electricity, water, and natural gas. Initiation of data transmission is apparently performed by a utility center or utility data collection device, which in turn parses the data for each such utility monitor rather than calculating total consumption based on data from previous utility monitors in a chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,192 to Redmyer, entitled “Revenue Meter With Integral Current Transformer,” discloses a revenue meter with an integral current transformer (CT). The revenue meter is provided with a serial communication circuit that permits the meter CT to be daisy-chained with other meter CT's.
Additional examples of variously enabled electricity meters include U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,737 entitled “System And Method For Providing Remote Monitoring Of Consumption For A Utility Meter” by Petite, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,238 entitled “Three-Phase Electrical Power Measurement System Including Three Transformers And A Measurement Circuit To Calculate The Power Thereof” by Lewis, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,712 entitled “Energy Monitoring System For A Plurality Of Local Stations With Snapshot Polling From A Central Station,” by Oravetz, et al.
The disclosures of the foregoing United States patents are for all purposes hereby fully incorporated herein by reference hereto.
While various aspects and alternative embodiments may be known in the field of electricity metering, no one design has emerged that generally encompasses the herein-referenced characteristics and other desirable features associated with voltage acquisition in an electrical service and associated more generally with metering technology. More particularly, while various aspects and alternative features are known in the metering field, no one design has emerged generally integrating customer options based on modular meter configurations and corresponding methodologies as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.